Sarah
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: Stan has created Sarah, Dipper and Mabel's new nanny, and their protection against any and all the monsters of Gravity Falls. Sarah is given to them on their fifteenth birthday but will they accept her secrets and her power? Will Sarah be able to protect them like Stan thinks? Or will something Stan never anticipated bring them all down?
1. New Nanny

Sarah

"Gravity Falls" fanfic

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was created by a man named Stanford Pines. I was created, the day after Stan opened the portal to a new found power. He created me to protect his niece and nephew. I have all of their best qualities. Not to mention their good looks. He used his power to sculpt me of magic, spells, and potions. Even without having met Dipper and Mabel I feel like I'm their sister. I love them. And I'm meant to protect them from all harm even if it means giving my own life. Today is the day I will meet my new family. It is April 18, 2014. Today is Dipper and Mabel's fifteenth birthday.

_**Dipper's POV**_

"Mabel! Grunkle Stan wants us downstairs now; he wants to give us something!" I yelled up to my sister who was of course taking forever to decide what sweater she wanted to wear for this birthday. We're fifteen now but she still takes at least an hour getting dressed.

"I'm coming Dipping sauce! You should be happier, it's our _birthday_!" She yelled, running down from the attic wearing a neon pink sweater with a sparkly cake on it. I was surprised she found a sweater that had a cake with a number fifteen candle on top. She smiled and her braces showed. Yes, that's right. Mabel still wears braces. I waited until she jumped the last step and we walked into the kitchen to look for Stan. Mabel looked at my clothes as if they weren't enough for the celebratory mood.

"What are you wearing?" She asked me, and frowned. I looked down at my navy vest, orange shirt and shorts. I pulled out a bow tie from my vest pocket and slipped it on around my neck.

"Is that better?" I asked her. She took my cap off, messed up my hair, and then put my cap back on backwards. I frowned at her.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked her. She narrowed her eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Wendy's coming to our party later of course!" She yelled in my face and I put my hand over her mouth, praying to myself that Wendy wasn't there yet. She licked my hand and I pulled away disgustedly, rubbing my hand against my vest.

"Ew, Mabel why do you still do that?" I asked her. She frowned.

"I swear, it's like you turned into Mr. Grumpy once we turned fifteen this morning! Just yesterday we were playing attic mini golf and you were actually smiling," She said. She sat on the chair by the window and looked out. I felt bad instantly.

"I'm sorry Mabel I just have a bad feeling about today. It's like I can feel the ominous in the air," I confided in my sister. I didn't know what it was but something felt different when I woke up today. Mabel turned around and we shared a hug before going into the living room where Stan was waiting. He was smiling widely, and for a second I thought he stole our gift. He's always happy getting something for free. I didn't see any boxes or cards anywhere and was confused. I looked at Mabel and saw her eyes scanning the room for gifts.

"Happy fifteenth birthday kids," Stan said and he motioned us in to a hug. We hugged him and then backed up expectantly, waiting for our gift.

"Guys, I wanted to tell you. I'm not going to be here as often because of uh, 'business opportunities', so I got you a 'nanny'. Sarah, come on out!" Stan announced, pointing to the door into the shop. The door opened and a tall, skinny girl who looked a lot like Mabel, stepped into the room. She had bright green eyes and chocolate brown hair that was fashioned in a messy braid. Her hair was tucked back under my cap, well not my cap, but a pine-tree cap the same color as mine. She wore a shooting-star sweater, just like the one Mabel has, a black skirt, and black flats. She was amazingly pretty. I tried not to stare at our new nanny, but I found that hard when she looked like an older version of Mabel that tried on my cap once and left it there. I realized I had just, by default, called Mabel 'amazingly pretty' seeing as our nanny looked just like her, and a chill ran down my spine. I threw up a bit in my mind and then tried to forget that. She smiled and I noticed that she didn't have braces like Mabel. Although, I didn't know what I was expecting, I mean it isn't like she's related to us. As soon as I got over the fact that she looks like she could be my older sister, Stan's words registered in my mind. He had gotten us a nanny. That meant he was leaving, for more than a little amount of time. Now I was angry, not at Sarah but at Stan. I knew there was a reason I didn't feel quite right this morning. Now I know why. I looked over at Mabel and she looked floored. I mean, she was the most surprised I'd ever seen her.

"You, you look like me?" Mabel said, stuttering in surprise. She looked both overjoyed and terrified.

"I guess I do," Sarah said, and her voice had so much grace. I guessed she wasn't from here, since her English was extremely fluent. Maybe from the Carolinas or Maine. Somewhere that had lots of class.

"How old are you?" I found myself asking.

"I'm nineteen." She replied, and again I was wondering where she was from. She looked from my cap to Mabel's sweater and smiled.

"I guess we already know each other pretty well," She said. Stan had a huge smile across his face and I was ready to ask why he was leaving, but I didn't want Sarah to hear.

"Grunkle Stan, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked and Stan grumbled but followed me out of the room. I could hear Mabel and Sarah talking to each other and asking a bunch of questions. We got to the kitchen and I sat on the chair by the window that Mabel had sat in earlier. Stan sat across from me at the table.

"Don't tell me you hate her," Stand said. His wide smile from earlier had disappeared.

"It's not that I don't like her, but you're leaving on _our birthday_? Is business that important to you? Mabel might be happy now but once she realizes what you're doing she'll be crushed. I won't let that happen." I told him. I remembered how happy Mabel was today, and how it wouldn't be long before today became the worst day ever for her.

"Sorry Dipper. But the truth is, you have to be more independent. You need to realize you don't need me anymore. I already talked to your parents about it and their fine," Stan told me, getting up and leaving the room. When I got to the living room Mabel was hugging Stan while crying. She probably didn't expect him to leave immediately. Mabel turned when I came in and wiped one eye. I rushed over to her and hugged her. I didn't want her going into sweater town. Apparently Stan already had his briefcase packed, because he pulled it out from behind his favorite chair. Mabel and I stood with Sarah and watched Stan walk out the front door. I have to admit I let out a few tears, but I had to be strong for Mabel. So overall our fifteenth birthday was a mess. Hopefully tomorrow will be better for Mabel and me.


	2. True Colors

_**Dipper's POV**_

I woke up the next day and saw that Mabel's bed was empty. I walked downstairs and found her chatting with Sarah in the kitchen while eating "Sparkly O's". Mabel saw me as I walked in and gave me a large smile.

"Guess what Dipper?" She said excitedly.

"What is it?" I replied slowly. When I was close enough she grabbed my hand and shook me. I almost fell.

"Sarah is going to take us to a spot in the woods where she found a fairy kingdom!" Mabel said screeching in my face. I looked at Sarah who was smiling and giving me a thumbs-up. She didn't seem like the type of girl who loved fantasy and mystery, but then again she was eating Sparkly O's with Mabel. I nodded and gave the happiest smile I could give for a boy going to see a fairy kingdom. Mabel and Sarah were done eating about a minute after I sat down at the table and soon we were on our way to the woods.

It took us ten minutes and soon after we reached a small ant hill with a mini pink flag sticking out the top. I was thoroughly disappointed while Mabel snapped pictures of the pile of dirt. I was about to ask Sarah if she put the flag there before we came when the ground shook. I could feel the slight movement beneath my feet and looked down to see a Fairy in armor holding a tiny sword. I heard Mabel gasp next to me and she snapped a picture of the tiny man. He looked at her, snapped his tiny fingers, and the camera in her hands was gone. She looked at her hands in shock and glared at the fairy.

"Who are you invaders?" He yelled. He didn't seem quiet as manly when he yelled sounding like a baby girl playing with bells. Sarah got down on one knee and picked up the fairy by its wings. I looked at her with worry. If he could make Mabel's camera disappear, what else could he do? I heard him yelp and he mumbled something un-audible.

"I told you not to come back, Sarah!" The little man said, and Sarah gave him a stern look.

"I'm sorry General Nave, but I wanted to introduce you to my new friends, Dipper and Mabel." Sarah told him. She must've met the General a while back to talk to him so calmly.

"Well, I don't take well to visitors that take pictures of our hide out. If anyone finds out we're here, the squirrels will be all over us." Nave said, pointing a tiny finger at Mabel. Sarah glared at him and placed him back on the ground near the ant hill. The General spoke into a mini walkie-talkie strapped to his wrist and the ground shook some more. He was calling reinforcements.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarah asked, staring right into Nave's tiny eyes. Instantly hundreds of fairies appeared right before us. All were glaring up at Sarah, Mabel, and I.

"I told you. I don't take kindly to visitors with cameras. Last time you were here you swore to secrecy in order to protect our kind. You have broken that promise by bringing these children. You will not go unpunished." General Nave said and I stepped closer to my sister who was shaking like a leaf. I whispered in her ear.

"They're tiny, they can't hurt us," I told her. She looked me square in the eyes.

"You thought the same thing about the gnomes," She whispered. Sarah stepped in front of us, but I was mad at her. She knew there would be consequences by breaking the promise yet she brought us here.

"I never swore to anything. You're part of _them. _When I came to investigate you, you said to never come back. And it's not for privacy issues. The hundreds of fairies you have here now are part of an army you've collected to help destroy Gravity Falls. I'm not going to let you harm them or my home." Sarah said. I was extremely confused. General Nave stepped closer to her and she stood her ground.

"So I see you've figure out the first steps of the society's plan. Well, you are correct that these fairies are part of my army, but where you falter is that you think you can protect anyone my dear. I know Stanford has created you to help the cause and protect the children. But you don't even realize the powerful people you will be fighting. You will never win. Our society will finally accomplish destruction of this town so that no one will ever find its secrets ever again," Nave said. Mabel stood behind me and held my arm. Sarah stepped forward and I thought she might step on Nave but instead she got down on one knee again.

"You will _never _win." She told them. Nave snapped his fingers and the fairies rammed into Sarah. Their tiny swords made small cuts in her skin but she barely moved away. Instead she shut her eyes and chanted something I couldn't understand.

"Solvite prædictas Fatales. Custodi in filios." She said to herself, and suddenly I felt the need to run back to the shack. Mabel let go of my arm and started running in the direction we came from and I followed soon after. It was like I couldn't control my own legs. Right before I was out of sight from the fairies and Sarah I saw out of the corner of my eye, fairies running away from Sarah and a burning ant hill beside her. As I was running all I could think was that Sarah was some supernatural being that Stan had employed as our nanny knowingly. Sarah and Stan, apparently, were after some society out to destroy Gravity Falls. And for some reason, it all leads back to Mabel and I. I had a funny feeling that Sarah was behind our sudden urge to get back to the shack. And her chanting had destroyed the fairy's head quarters. I was out of the woods when I finally could slow down on my own. I stopped at the front porch where Mabel had sat, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I don't know what happened. All of a sudden I just wanted to run home, and I couldn't control myself." Mabel told me, and I nodded in agreement.

"It had to be Sarah," I mumbled and Mabel glanced at me. She frowned.

"She's not normal." Mabel said. I nodded and sat next to Mabel on the porch. We sat there silently and after about ten minutes I saw a figure running out of the woods. It was Sarah, covered in small scratches from the fairy army's mini spears. She slowed down and smiled when she saw us and walked up to the front porch.

"How?" I asked her as she sat on the porch next to me. She looked at me and her green eyes glowed for a moment then were their normal shade again. I slide away from her and closer to Mabel.

"I'm sorry but Stan told me I couldn't tell you the truth until you saw it for yourselves. He said you wouldn't believe me," Sarah began.

"What are you?" Mabel asked.

"I'm human like you and Dipper. I was just created magically by Stan to protect you." Sarah replied.

"What about the society General Nave said you and Stan were working to defeat?" I asked her. She averted her eyes to think and turned back to me.

"I can't tell you," She told me, and I was angry again. Stan really did know about the supernatural. It's probably why he hasn't given back my journal. He lied to us and then put Sarah in charge to keep more secrets from us. I got up and walked inside the shack slamming the door closed behind me. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to endure anymore lies.


	3. Magic

_**Dipper's POV**_

I ran upstairs to the attic and shut the door behind me before Sarah could follow. I didn't want to hear anything she wanted to say about her supernatural life. I sat on the bed, but before I laid down I heard Mabel scream my name from downstairs.

"Dipper! Help!" She yelled, and instantly I was running down the steps to her. I wondered if Sarah had hurt my sister. If she had I would _never _forgive Stan for bringing her here. I got down and was surprised to see Sarah unconscious on the living room floor. It looks like she collapsed walking inside. Mabel was trying hastily to wake her. But it didn't seem to be working. I fell to my knees next to my sister and tried to wake her up too. Mad or not, she still saved our lives back at the fairy 'ant' hill.

"What happened?" I asked Mabel. She shook her head in frustration and turned to face me.

"She looked really sad when you left to go upstairs. So I offered her a hot chocolate when we got inside. We got inside and she was about to get into the kitchen when she passed out. I think I saw her eyes change color when she fell." Mabel told me. Her eyes changed color?

"What color did her eyes change to?" I asked her.

"I think I saw brown, like ours. But it was quick so I don't know for sure." She responded and our conversation was replaced with more struggling as we attempted to get Sarah awake. I rolled her over so I could see her face and noticed she looked extremely pale. I shook her fiercely, holding her shoulders and she finally awoke with a start. Her eyes weren't green, they were brown like Mabel said.

"Are you ok? What happened? Why are your eyes brown?" I asked her. She looked dizzy.

"My eyes- my eyes are green, not brown?" She said, stuttering. I shook my head in disagreement. I pulled out my trusty on-hand mirror and let her see herself.

"Oh my god, something's terribly wrong. I don't even remember getting here." She said, touching her hand to the spots around her muddy eyes. She looked even more like Mabel with brown eyes. I had to admit I was starting to feel bad about storming out on her. And now she was possible either sick or her magical ability was gone.

"I'm sorry I ran off before you passed out. Maybe if I had just stayed I could figure out what happened to you," I told her in apology. She just nodded her acceptance and Mabel and I helped her to stand. She pointed her finger at the still open door and nothing happened. I guessed she was trying to close it and make sure her powers were still intact. It didn't work.

"This must be the work of the fairies. But without my magic I can't protect you," She said, her head drooped. The cap she wore stayed on but her already loose braid fell letting her hair cascade down her body. Her brown hair stopped at her waist and was straight, unlike Mabel's. Funny, I keep comparing Sarah to Mabel. I felt so terrible for her. She had tried so hard to help us, and has already failed.

"It'll be fine, we'll all be fine." I reassured her. Mabel stood by her side and bushed her hair behind her ears while I talked.

"I need to get my power back; I won't do this to you. You won't be 'fine', there are much worse enemies Stan created me to stop from harming you." She said. I knew she was right, but I didn't know how to restore her powers. All I knew is that I wanted to help her help us. If that makes any sense.

"Maybe you should go up to the attic and rest, while Mabel and I think of a way to fix this." I suggested. Mabel nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to leave you alone, I'll just sit on the couch while you two think." She said. I gave up my protest and pulled Mabel into the kitchen where we could talk in private.

"We have to help her Mabel. She may the only one who can protect us from those monsters she mentioned." I told my sister.

"But what do we do? Investigate the fairies? She already burned down their hill." Mabel replied. I frowned. We needed magical insight somehow. I got an idea.

"Why don't we talk to the gnomes and see if they know anything?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"Didn't we talk about this back at the fairy hill? Fairies are just as bad as the gnomes, remember?" She said.

"We could at least try. And bring the leaf blower just in case," I told her, and after a few seconds hesitation she finally agreed.

"But we can't bring Sarah, she's weak and we don't want her to pass out again." I argued. This time Mabel agreed almost immediately. Now we just needed a way to sneak out of the house.

**A/N: Please R&R so I know if you guys are liking this so far! I'm trying to keep it from being all about Sarah and more about the trouble surrounding the twins!**


	4. The Society

_**A Mystery POV**_

"My plan is working. Soon Sarah will be out of the way for good and I can bring destruction to the Pines twins. But I must do it before they find out any more about the secret society. What to do, what to do?" He whispered, looking over the cameras set up in the Mystery Shack. So the twins were leaving Sarah alone? Perfect time for a kidnapping.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Mabel? Dipper?" I shouted, thinking maybe the twins had gone up to the attic to talk. I'd only fallen asleep for an hour at most. I hope they didn't leave by themselves. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to go upstairs and check on them. If they left I need to know where they are. I was almost to the stairs when I heard a light knock on the front door. So I went over and opened it thinking maybe Dipper and Mabel were there, but I was wrong. A young white haired, chubby boy stood smiling widely at the door. His name registered in my mind immediately. Gideon Gleeful. Someone who should most definitely not be trusted.

"Why hello there madam', may I please come in? I don't know you but I'm sure Stanford has mentioned me before. Gideon Gleeful," He spoke, starting to walk through the threshold before I stopped him.

"I do know you, but for all the wrong reasons. You are not allowed into this home. Not now, not ever." I told him, shutting the door before he could say anything else. I was just about to head up the stairs again when I heard a loud banging at the door. I didn't care what Gideon did, I was not letting him in. But that was when I heard them.

"Sarah help us! Gideon stop!" The twins yelled from outside the door, the banging continuing. I immediately ran to the door and flung it open only for everything to suddenly go dark.

_**Dipper's POV**_

"We should almost be to the gnomes hiding spot. Get the leaf blower ready." I whispered to my trembling sister who had her finger ready on the ON button. We've been walking through the forest now for an hour since we got out of the house. I hope Sarah's still asleep or we'll be in huge trouble when we get home. I was taken out of my thoughts when we reached out first gnome. It was Jeff.

"Oh, Mabel. You came back again! Twice this same summer I see." Jeff said, staring at my sister so creepily I had to stand in front of her.

"Jeff do you know anything about the secret society? Or their plans to destroy Gravity Falls?" I asked him, staring him straight in the eyes.

"How did you find out about us?" He asked, and I stepped back confused.

"The gnomes want to take down Gravity Falls?" I asked. His face took on an evil glare.

"I'm not revealing anything to you boy. But you need to know that you're treading on dangerous ground by keeping that journal with you and Mabel. They want the journals back and they won't hesitate to take it back by force." Jeff said, starting to turn away from us.

"I don't even have the journal anymore! And if you're part of them why do you say it like the society is a different thing all together?" I shouted into the woods, even though Jeff had already left. I turned to face Mabel who had fresh tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and then we started to walk back to the shack. When we got there the sun was starting to set. I hadn't realized how late it was until now. What was weird was that the door was wide open, and there were mysterious red stains all over the carpet in front of the doorway and some stains even went as far as right into the threshold. I really didn't think much of it until we couldn't find Sarah.

"Someone took Sarah," I whispered, Mabel turning to face me and pointing down to the stains at the door.

"More like someone tried to kill Sarah then kidnapped her when she put up a fight." Mabel said, her voice cold and dead.

"Who could've taken her?" I asked, already knowing the answer but not wanting to hear it out loud.

"Someone from the society." Mabel said, starting to cry again.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I wake up with a strange ringing noise in my ear. I'm in a very dark room, with only one window that I can see. The last thing I remember was being in the shack at the door talking to Gideon. So he must have brought me here, wherever here is. At least Dipper and Mabel aren't here. This means they're safe for now.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" I shout, but I get hear an echo of my own words in response. I'm about to give up when I hear someone's footsteps approach.

"Well good mornin' sweet pea!" I hear Gideon's voice say. I squirm in the chair I'm tied to.

"Don't be afraid puddin' pie! It's just wittle ole' me, I won't hurt ya'." He spoke quietly, still coming closer to me.

"If you don't put up a struggle this'll be a lot less messy sweet heart." He continues just as the footsteps stop and I can smell the hairspray all over him. But I still can barely see him.

"What are you going to do?" I dared to ask, and I'm answered with the feeling of cold metal up against my neck. Oh great, he has a knife. So much for not hurting me.

"Just tell me where the twins have journals 2 and 3 and I'll leave ya' be for now." Gideon said, pushing the knife toward my neck a little too close for my liking.

"I don't know where the journals are. But I most certainly am not telling you anything to jeopardize the twin's safety." I said, certain that Gideon would not hurt me yet. If he killed me now, he'd never get any information. He's stuck because I'm the only way he'll find Dipper and Mabel.

"Fine, maybe with a little more rest you'll decide to talk." Gideon said, moving back a step before I again plunged into darkness.


	5. Ruthless Deeds

_**Dipper's POV**_

"What are we going to do Dipper?!" Mabel shouted, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. The police just got to the shack and are investigating the scene.

"Don't worry Mabel. We'll find her." I tried to reassure her.

"But she lost her magic! Her eyes turned brown remember? She can't defend herself now!" Mabel yelled again. I averted my eyes from hers. I was the one who made her lose her power, I was the one who couldn't help her. Mabel must've have noticed because she instantly stopped pacing and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault brosif," She told me. I shook my head.

"Even if I wasn't the one who ruined her powers, I was the one who suggested leaving her here alone so we could investigate the society." I replied, thinking about what the gnomes told us.

"You know what? We should go look for her ourselves! It'll make you feel better about everything." Mabel suggested. The thought made me smile. I guess it would make me feel a little better.

"Alright, how about we scout the town for a lead?" I asked, hoping we'd find Sarah safe and sound.

_**Sarah's POV**_

When I wake up, it's hard to ignore the throbbing pain in my head. The only thing I'm glad about is the silence. Gideon hasn't come back meaning he hasn't found Dipper and Mabel.

"Hello Sarah," I hear a deep ominous voice almost like an echo. I don't answer. I will resist as long as possible. He speaks again.

"I wish to give you some reassurance. You won't be here another night. Either you talk today or you die today. My associate will be back in an hour to seek your answer." I don't know what to do. I know nothing and they don't care. They'll still kill me. I have only one hour to escape, and I'm not even sure that is possible. But I have to try. Squirming in my chair an idea comes to my mind. Pushing myself as far as possible forward I make the chair fall. Sure my legs hurt a bit at first from the sudden scrape, but now I can crawl places with ease. Even if I'm tied up. The obvious option is to go toward a door, but there are none visible to my eyes in the darkness. The only other option is a small window to my right, but I can't get through it without getting myself untied. So I start to look for a door. The window gives off a small square of light into the center of the room, so at the very least I can tell where I have been already from where the light bounces off. But before I can move far I hear a sound. Someone is coming in, and my hour hasn't ended. Whoever's keeping me here is more ruthless than I thought. I left myself see where the door pushes open before shutting my eyes. I have to pretend to have passed out or something. Maybe they'll think the chair just fell over because I was slumped forward in my sleep. I try to slow my heart rate enough to seem peaceful, but I can't stop myself from ragged breathing. I don't know if the person coming is going to be the last person I'll ever see. I hear footsteps and feel myself being lifted off the ground. I left myself slump the higher the chair is pushed until it is upright again. I pretend to be limp. The person huffs.

"Alright, wake up!" The woman shouts at me. Her voice is very high and I'm almost surprised that she sounds so tough. She sounds like she hates her job.

"Get up!" I let her yell one more time before I pretend to lazily pick up my head and open my eyes.

"Listen up, I'm going to administer a shot for you and you better not try to stop me. If you do, I will use _any kind_ of force necessary to make you behave." She says, and the throbbing sensation comes back. Her voice irritates me in ways I cannot explain. I'm worried about this 'shot.' Obviously I don't trust that it will help me. Is it a lethal shot that will kill me? I just nod. I'll behave. I just pray that this isn't how my life will end. I can't leave Dipper and Mabel all alone. Not when there's worse danger than they've ever known. The young woman pulls out a large needle, filled with a blue liquid. It's nearly overflowing and she seems very nervous to be the one handling it. Could one small drop kill someone? If so why did I need so much?

"What is your name?" I find myself asking the young lady. The more her face adjusts in the light the more see a girl and less of a woman. For some reason I recognize the blonde locks of hair that cascade off her shoulders.

"Pacifica Northwest. Now shut up and stay still." She says and I can't contain my gasp. Now I know why I recognized her and why her voice bothered me. Stan warned me about her incessant rivalry with Mabel. And now I find out that she is part of the society? For the first time I realize her hand is shaking around the needle. Someone must be forcing her to do this.

"You don't have to do this, I can help you get away from them." I whisper. I'm almost positive we are being watched. She just shakes her head and shuts her eyes as she plunges the needle deep into a vein. I can feel the liquid pour into my blood system and before she even pulls it out I welcome the darkness.

_**Dipper's POV**_

Getting back to the shack without Sarah was very depressing. It was made worse feeling that I'd failed her. Where ever the society took her must be extremely remote. We went all over town and came up short. No one had even known who we were talking about. We were thinking about begging Pacifica to start a professional search with all her money but she wasn't home when we came.

"Dipper!" Mabel called me from the living room.

"What is it?" I reply, sitting at the kitchen table. I've been here ever since we got home an hour ago.

"Someone's on the phone for you!" She yells and I sigh as I walk into the room, joining her on Grunkle Stan's chair. I take the phone from her hand and place it at my ear.

"This is Dipper," I say. I have no idea who it is but I'm really not in the mood to talk.

"Dipper Pines. I have Sarah. If you wish to save her you and your sister will meet me at 412 Gopher Road. If I see that you have brought the police or anyone else, Sarah will be killed on the spot." A deep brooding voice says, hanging up before I can say anything. So I grab Mabel's hand and drag her out of the Shack, already running for Gideon's parents' warehouse. When we get there almost an hour later a large black van waits in front. I realize I'm squeezing Mabel's hand almost too tight. But before we can reach the van I feel someone grab me from behind. I scream and the last thing I see is Mabel's head being covered with a bag before everything goes black.

**A/N: So what do you guys think Pacifica injected Sarah with? How about the twins? What do you think will happen to them? Please R&R! **


	6. Possession and A New Grunkle

_**Dipper's POV**_

The first thing I hear is a soothing yet raw voice, a lot like Stan's, even though I still don't see anything.

"You both must be twins I've heard so much about. I know you've been looking for me, I just wish you hadn't found me under such terrible circumstances." He continues, just as my vision clears.

"Who…are you?" I ask, blinking back at the man next to me, tied up much like we are. He could be Stan's twin.

"Stanford Pines. The author of the Journals…"

_**Sarah's POV**_

My neck snaps up as I hear the command.

"Test Subject S, activate." My eyes open wide, my arm extending.

"Activated." I respond, unflinching as I feel the prick at my skin.

"Good, now you are trackable. Test Subject S, stand." My Keeper goes on, my back straightening at the words, until finally I pop upward to my feet, my eyes focused on the wall ahead.

"Good, now…Test Subject S, state your alliance."

"I am under the hive mind of The Society, forever their follower, to complete their deeds without compromise or disagreement." I recite, emotionless.

"Great! The serum is working like a charm. Sarah is now under our control. And with perfect timing, the Pines have arrived." He finishes, the microphone shutting off with a beep. I stand, waiting for a command.

Five minutes pass and a door opens. I watch someone out of the corner of my eye approach as I stand there.

"Sarah," Pacifica greets. I stand there silent, having not been given a command to speak, nor move.

"…They were right. It really did work…" She muses to herself, kicking my leg. I do not move an inch.

"Huh, I wonder…" She pauses, punching me in the face.

"Doesn't even flinch!" She exclaims.

"Test Subject S," She pauses to think, "Give in to _all_ pain but do not protect yourself." She orders. I feel the transition in my mind, and when she punches me in the face this time, I fall back, frozen on the floor.

My Keeper begins to laugh as she attacks me. I just lay there, accepting the horrible pain, unable to even blink as she tortures me.

The microphone turns back on just as she is about to dislocate my other shoulder.

"That's enough, Pacifica!" The voice booms, and the girl cowers away from me. I just lay there, unable to move without command.

"Test Subject S, _get up! Let the pain register and get up against it!_" He orders, and I pop upward onto my feet. My mind forces my legs to support me through the pain of my two now broken and bent legs. My left arm is dislocated, my forearm stuck facing the wrong direction. My neck is broken, my head bruised and bleeding, as it lays limply against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Pacifica pleads with the voice, "You told me I could do whatever I wanted, that I earned it! I just wanted to see what it felt like to have that power…Please, I just did what my parents do to _me_,"

"Leave now, Pacifica!" The voice orders her, and she rushes out of the room quickly.

"Test Subject S, return to your chair where you will tie yourself up tightly, and wait silently, focused intently on nothing by the wall ahead of you!" I make my way to the chair and sit, using my other usable hand to tie myself up until I am unable to feel my torso, then refocus my attention on the wall.

"Test Subject S," The command comes a few minutes later, "Deactivate!"

My body then shuts down.

_**Dipper's POV**_

"No, you're a liar!" I shout, squirming in my seat. Mabel frowns at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Dipper, think about it…Stan's been lying to us this entire time…" She pleads with me, glancing back at our new Great Uncle Ford.

The author of the journals. Grunkle Stan-_LEY_'s twin. Enemy of The Society.

"Why are we so important! What did you and Stan do!" I yell at him. He sighs.

"None of this is Stanley's fault. I was the one who invented the Portal. I was the one who created the gap in the universe with it…I should have stopped when Fiddleford-"

"Wait, now McGucket is involved in this too!?" I interject, Mabel tilts over next to me, pushing her chair closer to mine.

"Dipper, please calm down. Let Grunkle Ford explain, he's trapped here just like us!" She tries again. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Go on," I say finally.

"They want you two because you were the last ones to see Journal 3. Without that Journal they can't finish the Portal. They want to open the gap in the universe, they want to let the dream demons out into our world to destroy Gravity Falls."

"So is Bill their leader?" Mabel asks suddenly.

"I think so,"

"What do we do?" I ask this time, already calmer.

"We need to escape, find Stanley and stop the Society."

"What about Sarah, we can't just leave us here. She was protecting us, she saved our lives!" I tell Ford.

"I'm sorry Dipper. But if the Society kidnapped her, we're likely already too late. The only reason I'm still alive is because I am the author. I'm the only one who can interpret the Portal for them." Ford frowns, his glasses falling forward just a bit.

"She can't be dead. She can't be!" Mabel starts to cry. I feel the tear fall before I realize it. Mabel's right, she just can't be gone.

"I'm sorry kids," Ford looks away, just as the door to our cell opens.

**A/N: Ok sorry I made you guys wait so long! But here is the latest chapter, and things are certainly getting heated. Now we know what that blue serum was for…will Sarah be able to break free? Will the twins and Ford be able to escape? Who's coming for them now?**


End file.
